


It's so good being bad!

by Nemhain



Series: Под запретом [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Такая "хреновая идея" то ли Нико, то ли Стоффеля получает развитие в Канаде, или как из-за всяких недосказанностей случаются повороты "не туда". Пост ГП-Канады.





	It's so good being bad!

**Author's Note:**

> Я сама удивилась, но похоже в этих сериях сложится некий сюжет. Ну и порно продолжает место пытаться просто быть.
> 
> Да-да, название - из песни Рианны.

Канада прошла на редкость гладко: хорошая квалификация и не событийная гонка, что в данном случае было хорошо - команде позарез нужны были стабильные очки, а не звезды с неба раз в месяц. Хотя для зрителей это воскресенье было, пожалуй, неприлично скучным. Как и для многих гонщиков. В принципе, Халк ощущал себя в их числе - попытки Окона как-то разнообразить его время на треке были довольно скромны. И даже Карлос вёл себя на треке нынче довольно вяло, что было ни черта на него не похоже. Да и не только на треке. Нико все не мог понять, какая муха его укусила - Алонсо, что ли, гадость какую ляпнул? «Кроткий» нрав двукратного чемпиона мира и гордости Испании, несмотря на последние годы, периодически давал о себе знать... хотя его соотечественник был последним, даже после Стоффеля, кто оказывался на обратном конце любезности Фернандо. Сам же Нико, спасибо, собственно, сокоманднику Алонсо, перебывал в прекрасном настроении, несмотря на то что понятия не имел, что, как и почему между ними произошло. Зато это самое, что произошло, позволяло не задумываться так сильно о том, что там происходит у Алонсо и Сайнца. Нико не знал, когда это «лекарство от мыслей» кончится, но не собирался от него отказываться. И не собирался отказывать в нем Стоффу - с такой машиной никакое лекарство не помешает: МакЛарен, хоть и начали сезон за здравие, явно собирались кончить его за упокой. На счету британской команды за последние четыре года уже была как минимум одна загубленная карьера, но в случае со Стоффом это и вовсе будет карьера, которая не началась. Впрочем, сам-то он что? Победитель Ле-Мана ни разу не стоявший на подиуме Формулы 1? Лучше, что ли? Все они ждут лучшей машины или контракта с топ-тройкой... но сейчас было то блаженное время в сезоне, когда в этой сфере ничего от них пока что не зависело. Механики работали над машиной, команды ещё не начали пересматривать досье и статистику своих гонщиков, куда более увлечённые вытрясанием из ФИА подробностей своего дальнейшего существования, а сами гонщики... просто старались прыгнуть выше головы и выше своего сокомандника.

О чем Нико и не преминул напомнить Карлосу, сразу после короткого и емкого де-брифа, поздравив с отличной гонкой и восьмым местом. Испанец, все совещание сосредоточенно избегавший смотреть на Нико и обычно удачно отшучивавшийся от подобных подколок, на этот раз промолчал, окинув Халка злым взглядом. Это было тревожным знаком. Нико поменял тему

\- Какие планы на завтра? Летишь домой?

\- В среду. Хочу посмотреть город. Наверное.

\- Дать пару наводок?

Карлос посмотрел на него с подозрением.

\- Просто спросил, - заверил Нико. - В прошлом году неплохо прогулялся по округе.

\- Может ещё и компанию составишь? - саркастически поинтересовался испанец. Вот теперь Сайнц становился больше похож на его Сайнца. «Его», мать вашу, «его»... Нет, в самом деле, не его это, Хюлькенберга, дело, что там при испанском дворе происходит, но...

\- Может и составлю, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Боже упаси... я-то думал, ты после такой бездарной гонки убежишь в Монако прямо с трека...

Нико пришлось досчитать до трех, маскируя это необходимостью подхватить по пути сумку с вещами. О язык его сокомандника порезаться можно! Но то, что он начинал парировать, внушало надежду на улучшение его состояния. Хотя стоило ли Нико переживать о такой ерунде…

\- Ну не могу же я оставить тебя наедине с суровой канадской реальностью, - ухмыльнулся он, наконец, направляясь к выходу из паддока.

\- На Стролла с ружьем намекаешь? – язвительность Карлоса, слава провидению, распространялась не только на сокомандника, хотя порой такой ощущение складывалось.

\- Как бы у него скоро не только ружье, но и права не отобрали, - съехидничал Нико.

Карлос посмотрел на него с легким прищуром. Взгляд теплых карих глаз был пытливым, абсолютно непонятным и неотразимо гипнотическим. Нико испытал острое желание засунуть голову под струю холодной воды. Или схватить Карлоса в охапку, утащить отсюда, спрятать, только для себя, и чтобы больше никто не смел видеть это дерзкое великолепие, и … Холодная вода, в общем, была куда доступнее и полезнее, для Нико, для рабочих отношений, для команды. Ведь испанец точно не оценит такой идеи, и потом Халку житья не будет не то, что в Рено, - во всей Формуле 1. В кармане у Сайнца вдруг задребезжал телефон. Он достал трубку, и Нико потерял его внимание, но получил возможность любоваться самыми красивыми ресницами паддока безнаказанно.

Испанец глянул на экран и, прежде чем ответить на звонок, улыбнулся Нико, предложив неожиданно не в шутку:

\- Ну тогда завтра с утра обсудим... – и ответил на звонок. На испанском. Отвернувшись от Нико. Обозначая всем собой, что больше тут говорить не о чем. До завтра. Может быть. Не так однозначно, как довольное _Ahora_ _!_ _Ahora_ _!_ , которое он выдал трубке…

Но все это Нико предпочел прослушать уже удаляясь и спиной, прекрасно зная, что личная жизнь Карлоса Сайнца Младшего – не его дело.

 

А вот его, Нико, «дело» чуть не сбило его на подходе к отелю – Стоффель, видимо, ушел с трека еще до конца гонки и предпочел убить свое расстройство от DNFвечерней пробежкой.

Он извинился, но пронёсся мимо и не подумав перейти на шаг и взять Нико в свою компанию. Но лифт ему на встречу не бежал, и Нико вполне успел войти в ту же кабину, что и бельгиец. Он напористо прошёл к дальней стене, заставляя Вандоорна либо отступить, либо посторониться, и тот выбрал последнее, но и только - так и не потрудился вынуть из ушей беспроводные наушники или повернуться к нему лицом. Нико же смотрел на напряжённую спину, раскрасневшийся - бледная кожа Стоффа вообще легко краснела и раздражалась -, блестящий от пота загривок, и промокшую насквозь футболку, липнувшую к изящной спине, и едва ли не чувствовал мягкий запах и соленый привкус пота юноши. Он вдохнул глубже, погружаясь в эти ощущения с головой. Ему даже показалось, что испарина проступила и на его коже. Стало жарко, и кровь ударила в низ живота. Халк и не думал, что это может возбуждать, но он много о чем в этом ключе прежде не думал. А вид разгоряченного взмокшего Вандоорна возбуждал огого как. Халк аж посетовал, что его угораздило нацепить сегодня узкие джинсы – в паху давило уже ощутимо. Но это все была ерунда - ещё два этажа, и пара десятков метров по коридору, и в его сумке со вчера валяется тюбик смазки в дружелюбной компании «резинок», и...

Стофф покосился на него через плечо. Халк облизнул внезапно оказавшиеся сухими губы. Он, блин, хотел довести этого засранца до того же состояния беспомощности, без толики контроля, в котором он оказался сам пятничным вечером. Нико понятия не имел, как он собирается это делать: опыта анального секса у него в принципе было мало, так, пара отважных девиц, которые были весьма к таким развлечениям подготовлены, а подобия секса с парнями – и того меньше, даже если принять за таковой теоретическую базу из гей-порно. Но это его скорее больше распаляло, нежели смущало.

Лифт остановился на девятом, Стоффель вышел, а Халк огромной и нетерпеливой тенью последовал за ним.

 

Нико, Нико... ты правда думаешь, что это - хорошая идея? Стоффель чувствовал спиной все напряжение немца, его горячее желание... но это была плохая идея. Хотя в его сумке со вчера валялся тюбик смазки и презервативы, что тут юлить. Хотелось нажать «стоп»-кнопку, бог его знает, есть ли она вообще в этом лифте!, развернуться и впиться в его губы, будто бы это могло утолить его собственную жажду: жажду победы, жажду не принимать решения хоть секунду, жажду своего...

“Na-na-na! C’mon!” понеслось из плеера. Стофф все-таки не удержался, обернулся, посмотрел вполоборота на Нико. Может это и была плохая идея, но как хороша, черт возьми. Взгляд серых глаз был весьма пронзительным и голодным. И не отпускал Вандоорна ни на секунду.

Двери лифта открылись, Стоффель вышел, больше уже не оглядываясь. Если... то... Он отцепил от холдера на предплечье телефон, достал из внутреннего кармана карточку от номера и, открыв дверь, вошёл, одновременно пытаясь выключить плеер. Если... то...

\- It’s so good being bad… There’s no way I’m turning back! – пелаРианавнаушниках.

Стофф скинул кроссовки, чувствуя спиной, как захлопнулась дверь. Если … то…

Между лопаток легла горячая и широкая ладонь, с силой подтолкнула в спину, чуть ли не роняя на стену. Палец скользнул по кнопке громкости и ещё какой-то и телефон разразился уже на всю мощность и в динамик:

\- I’m maybe bad, I’m perfectly good at it! Sexintheair...

\- Правда, - ухмыльнулся Нико, резко захлопывая дверь и вжимая его грудью в стену всем своим весом, зарываясь носом в его влажные от пота волосы и пытаясь прильнуть к нему как можно ближе и сразу везде: вдоль ног, спины, плеч… По всему телу пробежала болезненная дрожь.

\- Нико, - с предостережением сказал Стофф, - я не … - одна попытка, только одна. Но… - не пошел бы ты? Я не в настроении тебе отсасывать.

\- А кто тут что-то говорил о минете? – Халк подал бедрами, демонстрируя своё уже весьма заметное возбуждение, и у Вандоорна все внутри свело от предвкушения… Он уперся лбом в стену и тихо застонал. Нико поцеловал в загривок, заползая рукой под его футболку спереди, прижимая к себе и заставляя отстраниться от стены, без которой, честно говоря, уже было сложно стоять: коленки вдруг предательски задрожали. – Пошли… - на выдохе сказал он, подталкивая Стоффа к кровати и давая немного пространства, чтобы сделать те несколько шагов.

Тот, впрочем, нашел в себе силы и упрямство, чтобы наклониться, поднять телефон и выключить звук, совершенно не подумав об открывающихся – в полумраке-то комнаты – видах.

\- Ты издеваешься, да? – тихо и нетерпеливо полюбопытствовал Нико, так и не убравший руки с его ягодицы и если не увидевший, то все отлично почувствовавший.

Стоффель ухмыльнулся. Ему не приходило такое в голову, но Нико подавал отличные хреновые идеи… Такие отличные, что даже твердость мысли вернулась. Он повернулся к Нико, откладывая телефон на тумбочку за его спиной, и сообщил:

\- Нет. Я не издеваюсь. Я иду … - он провел ладонью по груди Нико и обнял его за шею. – В душ. А ты, - он отстранился, - можешь присоединиться.

Халк издал какой-то звук похожий на сдавленный стон, но его Стофф расслышал уже включая свет в ванной и стягивая футболку. Он включил воду в душе и наклонился снова, стягивая шорты вместе с бельем, нарочно поворачиваясь  так, чтобы его настойчивый гость  оценил не только его задницу, но и факт того, как Стоффу приятно его внимание.Эффект, судя по последовавшему немецкому мату, раздавшемуся из коридора, был достигнут.

Стофф отбросил мокрые практически насквозь шмотки и, подхватив с полки флакончик геля для душа, шагнул под теплые струи воды. Повисла тишина, и Вандоорн даже подумал было, что ему, несмотря на провокацию, решили дать помыться…

 

Нико пришлось досчитать до десяти, прежде чем он смог скоордировать свои мысли, ощущения и действия. Потому что хотелось всего и сразу. Хотелось схватить Стоффа поперек поясницы, затащить в комнату и долго и тщательно изводить лаской, чтобы он перестал соображать... и тогда взять его, мягко, до конца, всего... И в то же время, хотелось подбежать к этой заразе, вдавить его в стену и вставить прямо так, насухо, не давая ему вздохнуть, сминая жадными пальцами эту аппетитную подтянутую задницу, чтобы больше никогда он не смел поворачиваться к нему спиной так… так... это была практически нужда. Такая же сильная, как пару часов назад, когда кое-кто по умолчанию распрощался с ним, ответив на тот проклятый телефонный звонок… Твою ж мать, Нико! Что ты творишь?! Хотя, скорее вопрос был в том, что творит Вандоорн! Где только Стоффель научился таким провокациям? Хотя о чем тут спрашивать, когда тебя «воспитывали» Фернандо Алонсо и Дженсон Баттон. Вообще-то, Нико был исключительно удивлен, что последствия этого воспитания не предусматривают ещё кое-чего. В душ он, твою ж мать, пойдет! С таким стояком!

Нико зашел в ванную стягивая футболку одной рукой и вслепую пытаясь победить кнопку на джинсах другой, но безуспешно проигрывая и обеим. Пришлось сперва расправиться с футболкой и, когда он наконец отбросил ее прочь, то первым делом натолкнулся взглядом на спину Стоффеля, по которой бежали струи воды, смывая с покрасневших от бега и тепла плеч пену от геля… Бельгиец продолжал намыливаться и, вдруг согнул одну ногу, приподнимая её и провел ладонью по бедру, к промежности, плавно невзначай мазнув пальцами промеж ягодиц… Нико застонал в голос: низ живота свело, - и он яростно дернул края пояса джинс в стороны. По полу заскакало что-то, видимо, пуговица, Стоффель обернулся и улыбнулся Нико, явно довольный эффектом. Немец запутался в собственных штанах, но так и не мог оторвать от него голодного взгляда. Халка это разозлило, что в некотором роде помогло ситуации, и он, наконец, расправился с одеждой и вошел под теплые струи воды. Вандоорн едва успел повернуться ему навстречу, прежде чем Нико, будто товарный состав, впечатался в него грудью, вжал его в стену и вцепился руками в его аппетитные ягодицы, а губами – в его губы. Стофф ударился затылком о кафельную стену и протестующе промычал что-то в поцелуй, но Нико явно такие тонкости не волновали, его напор нисколько не ослабел, он разве что яростнее принялся исследовать языком рот своего любовника, и Стоффу оставалось только ответить. В конце концов, он же именно этого добивался, так?

Руки Вандоорна, все в мыльной пене, легли на поясницу Халка, и прикосновение их было совсем не нерешительным. Бельгиец сколько угодно мог пытаться его одурачить, но не один Нико тут спускал пар. Его тело тоже ныло от потребности в хорошем сексе. Халк не хотел отказывать ему и себе, благо все тут были согласны, и ни в какие игры не играли.

Стофф целовал в ответ жарко, заигрывая с его языком, и Нико даже передернуло от сладких воспоминаний о том, что тот умеет им делать. Бельгиец дергано обнимал его за плечи, запуская пальцы в уже намокшие волосы, прижимаясь так близко, точно хотел вплавиться в Нико, стать частью его.

 

Голова кружилась от недостатка воздуха и возбуждения, поднявшегося внутри как огромное цунами. Стофф сперва подался Нико навстречу, потом отступил слегка, снова прижимаясь к стене, но так и не отпуская губ Нико. Он успел протиснуть руку между их телами и обнял стремительно твердеющую плоть своего любовника ладонью. Нико лихорадочно подал бёдрами навстречу, и так громко застонал, что Стоффу показалось, будто они издают этот протяжный вой крайней нужды в унисон. Тяжёлые и беспорядочные, будто пьяные, прикосновения Халка добрались, наконец, до задницы Стоффа, и сильные пальцы вцепились в упругие ягодицы так, как, наверное, Нико держался за руль в особенно крутых поворотах. И на этот раз он хорошо знал, чего он хочет: медленно развел его ягодицы в стороны и, нащупав одним пальцем кольцо мышц между ними, надавил слегка, пока просто пробуя, не пытаясь протолкнуть глубже. Стофф прервал поцелуй и глубоко вздохнул, уговаривая тело не зажиматься, но не особо преуспевая: все же, он давно не играл в эти игры, - мышцы слегка сжались в ответ даже на такой подход. А вот член Нико в его ладони стал крепок и горяч; немца явно очень радовала перспектива засадить ему по полной... От этой мысли коленки у Вандоорна разом ослабли, он на секунду практически повис на Халке, пережидая волну дрожи, пробежавшую по его телу. Он прикрыл глаза.

\- Твою ж! - хриплым шепотом сообщил вдруг Нико, коротко целуя его в плечо. - Мне нравится...

\- Что? - не понял Стофф.

\- Когда ты такой, - и Нико надавил пальцем снова, чуть сильнее, проталкивая едва ли кончик, Стофф открыл глаза и посмотрел на него... Струи воды бежали по плечам Нико мягко, словно по маслу, волосы его намокли, а Стофф ещё и взъерошил их бессознательным движением рук, взгляд серых глаз Нико был тяжёлым и голодным, и таким решительным, что у Вандоорна снова свело все внизу живота.

\- Какой? - глухо выдохнул он: звука он и сам не услышал, но суть была ясна; он плотнее сжал кулак на плоти Нико.

\- Беспомощный... - ухмыльнулся тот, но тут же скривил губы, хватая ртом воздух, пытаясь то ли закончить фразу, то ли просто отдаваясь сладкому ощущению чужих пальцев на своем члене.

Нико слегка откинул голову назад. Стофф сжал провел большим пальцем по головке, размазывая проступившую влагу, скользкую, не так-то просто смываемую водой. Беспомощный, Нико? Это кто из нас двоих? Он принялся мягко, но туго надрачивать немцу, смакуя каждое движение, и ощущение уже его беспомощности. Тому пришлось даже отнять одну руку от его задницы и вцепиться в держатель для лейки душа, видимо, теряя уже возможность стоять без поддержки. Тогда Стофф слегка разжал кулак и обнял ладонью и свой член, напряженный, горячий, отозвавшийся уже на это малое прикосновение так, что Вандоорн чуть не спустил сразу. Он охнул, теряя контроль, а Халк двинул бедрами, скользя своей плотью вдоль его.

 

Когда Стофф сомкнул свои пальцы вокруг обоих их членов, Нико не выдержал. Он пытался растянуть эту игру, но ощущение мягкой, подрагивающей от каждого прикосновения плоти, скользящей вдоль его, такой же горячей и чувствительной, было настолько неожиданным и ошеломляющим, что все, что он мог теперь, это подавать бедрами вперед, не в силах отказать себе в повторении этого ощущения, трахая кулак Стоффа, наслаждаясь его дрожью и низкими стонами, поддавая сильнее и резче.

\- Ещё, - попросил Стофф.

Нико почувствовал, как крыша буквально помахала ему крылом в ответ на эту мольбу. Он каким-то необъяснимым образом смог прижаться к Стоффу ещё ближе, будто бы подтянувшись за что-то: кажется, что-то даже заскрежетало под его рукой, - а Стофф опустил вторую ладонь на его ягодицу и сжал. Нико двинулся резко и сильно, и снова, и снова, жадно вцепившись губами в губы бельгийца. Напряжение стало вконец невыносимым, да ещё и Стофф задрожал мелкой дрожью. Стало ещё жарче, член заскользил легче. Очередным движением пальцев бельгиец подтолкнул его к краю... но остановиться сразу он просто не мог, делая ещё несколько толчков, отдаваясь болезненному наслаждению, дергано хватая ртом воздух, и в конце концов замирая, уткнувшись лбом в теплый кафель за спиной любовника, прижимаясь виском к его виску.

 

Вандоорн был рад, что Нико придумал, как зафиксировать его покрепче, потому что ноги держали его плохо, а оргазм и вовсе принес с собой блаженную дезориентацию во всем: от пространства до мыслей, - и Стофф счастливо растворился в этом небытии, отмечая походя, что Нико тоже не заставил себя ждать. Оказалось, что такая глупость, как практически синхронный оргазм, хоть и слащаво-романтичная дурь, а всё же ощущается вдвое большим удовлетворением. В теле застыла необъяснимая легкость и в то же время - тяжесть, а вес Нико вдруг стал тоже ощутим куда сильнее. Эта близость пьянила крепче напитков за сорок. Стофф ухмыльнулся своей мысли и убрав руку, так и зажатую между их телами, чем вызвал стон то ли страдания, то ли довольства, обнял Халка за талию, не давая тому отступить, и огляделся. Держатель для душа как-то неестественно вывернут:

\- Если мне предъявят счет за порчу имущества, - хриплым голосом произнес он, опуская руки на ягодицы Нико и мягко их поглаживая, - платить будешь ты, - хихикнул он.

\- Да? - Нико вздрогнул, пытаясь понять, о чем он, а осознав, ухмыльнулся, - И как ты планируешь объяснять отелю и Рено такой запрос?

\- А кто говорит о том, что это будет счет от отеля? - покачал головой Стофф, и подал бедрами вперед, вызывая болезненную дрожь в своем теле, да и в теле Нико тоже, если судить по последовавшему короткому ругательству. – Теперь я могу помыться? - поинтересовался он ехидно.

\- Только если помылишь мне спинку, - Нико сделал шаг назад, отпуская ручку и Стоффа.

\- Раз уж ты не боишься поворачиваться ко мне спиной... - парировал Стофф, поднимая с пола душевой мыло и не преминув провести ладонью по внутренней стороне одной из длинных ног Нико. Тот вздрогнул и схватил его за запястье:

\- Я останусь на ночь, - заявил он. - Я хочу тебя всего, Стофф. Хочу засадить тебе по самые яйца. Как думаешь, тебе понравится? - выражение лица Нико было уже не таким расслабленным, как секунду назад, несмотря на только что прошедший оргазм. Он был настолько голоден до физической близости и удовлетворения, что у Стоффа голова закружилась - будто смотрел в глубокий омут, в котором на дне водоворота лежало зеркало. Он коротко кивнул:

\- Узнаем.

 

Через несколько минут они, с горем пополам поделив халат и большое полотенце, естественно, наличествовавшие в одноместном номере в одном экземпляре, завалились на кровать: Стоффель облокотился на спинку, а Нико - устроился на боку в противоположной части, опершись на локоть. Полы халата распахнулись, демонстрируя красивые ноги Стоффа, и Нико ухмыльнулся.

\- Что? - поинтересовался Стофф, лениво рассматривая Хюлькенберга: немец был красив, очень, при всем своем росте он не был набором костей, как некоторые, не выглядел угловатым, а очень даже стройным и сильным, без характерно округлых плечей. И Вандоорну особенно нравились маленькие, заметные только когда он начинал строить рожи, морщинки в уголках его губ и глаз, напоминавшие о его возрасте. Стоффу хотелось обманываться, что он может положиться на Нико, на его опыт если не в постельном плане, так хотя бы в эмоциональном, на его несколько лет старшинства.

\- Да так. Вспомнил, что у меня были вопросы…

\- Зачем тебе … - Стоффель напрягся: он боялся, что эти «вопросы» будут не в бровь, а в глаз. Он не хотел отвечать на них.

\- Поздно скромничать, не находишь? - Нико облизнул губы, и бельгиец расслабился: Халк не собирался лезть ему в душу, а только хотел “грязных” подробностей.

\- Вопрос за вопрос, - Стофф не собирался открывать ему все тайны за просто так!

Халк поджал губы, но быстро расслабил их снова:

\- Договорились!

Вандоорн кивнул ему, меняя перекрест ног, мол, начинай.

\- Так сколько мужчин у тебя было? - Нико провел пятерней по влажным волосам.

\- Один, — это был легкий вопрос.

\- Врать нехорошо...

\- Один. Но такой, что за троих сойдет.

\- Настолько выдающийся? - издевательски приподнял бровь Нико, накрывая свой пах поверх полотенца ладонью.

\- Настолько много болтал, - рассмеялся Стофф. - Впрочем, - он облизнул губы, - как ты мог оценить, его болтовня даром не прошла.

\- Так это … - губы Нико сложились в восхищенное «ого!».

\- Да.

\- Господи! Если когда-нибудь Баттон не сможет найти машину на сезон, может с легкостью открывать курсы минета – деньги будет лопатой загребать!

\- Давай-давай, подай ему эту идею, - рассмеялся Стофф, прежде чем задать свой вопрос. - Твой опыт по мужской части? Не считая меня.

\- Я так понимаю, поцелуи и совместное самоудовлетворение в зачет не идет? – Нико свел брови домиком. Стофф категорично покачал головой. – А тройничок? Как-то раз мы с одним моим хорошим другом и тогда ещё его девушкой … - Стофф скептически склонил голову. – Ладно, ладно. Нет у меня опыта.

\- Тогда почему ты вообще решил, что тебе это надо? – спросил бельгиец.

\- Эй, сейчас моя очередь! – возмутился Нико. – Как тебе больше всего нравится?

\- Что нравится? – Стоффель вопрос-то понял, но Нико сам хотел «грязных разговоров».

\- Как тебе нравится, чтобы … тебя трахали? – Нико явно этот вопрос очень волновал. Он аж забрал край полотенца в кулак. – Когда ты на спине или …

\- Так, чтобы я не контролировал процесс, - Стоффель посмотрел на Нико серьезно, а потом, под внимательным взглядом того, развязал пояс халата.

\- Ты в курсе, что у тебя на редкость сложно этот контроль отобрать? – голос Халка стал на полтона ниже.

\- А-а! – Стофф покачал головой. – Очередь.

\- А это риторический вопрос … - Нико внимательно следил за его руками.

Вандоорн достал из кармана тюбик смазки, извлеченный из сумки, пока они не успели завалиться на кровать, кинул его рядом и развел полы халата в стороны.

\- Так зачем тебе это? – повторил он свой вопрос, проводя ладонями по бедрам, и плавно накрыл свою расслабленную плоть ладонью, сжал, лаская, и слитным движением подтянул ноги к себе, сгибая в коленях, и заодно и раздвигая их.

\- Хочу, - односложно откликнулся Нико, то ли в легком шоке от разворачивающегося перед ним шоу, то ли в немалом нетерпении наблюдая, как Стофф опустил руку к своей промежности и лениво начал массировать колечко мышц. Вандоорн вопросительно хмыкнул, требуя более распространенного ответа. Халк кашлянул, тряхнул головой, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и как-то дополнить. – Не могу отказаться от твоего щедрого предложения. И, в конце концов, в жизни все надо попробовать… - Стофф развел ноги чуть шире и протолкнул кончик указательного пальца внутрь. – Твою ж … - выдохнул Нико, легко краснея.

Стофф ухмыльнулся, поднес вторую руку ко рту и облизнул пальцы. Халк смотрел завороженно, как он сменил руку и ввел блестящий скользкий от слюны палец чуть глубже, продолжая разминать себя. Этот пристальный, увлеченный взгляд заводил не на шутку. Стофф думал, собственная затея смутит его первым, но голод и желание во взгляде Нико подстегивали и давали уверенность в своих действиях. Соображать становилось всё сложнее, а тело подавалось все охотнее. Вандоорн и не заметил, когда один палец уже стал двигать так легко, что его стало недостаточно… и он добавил второй. Делать это перед живым наблюдателем было не сильно сложнее и не менее приятно, нежели перед своими мечтами. Сколько раз он представлял на месте Нико совершенно другого человека… как он хотел, чтобы в темном взгляде карих глаз напротив было такое же тяжелое, понятное, осязаемое желание?

 

Халк чуть не подавился вдохом, когда Стофф загнал в себя палец до конца и дергано выдохнул. Он был так хорош сейчас, не каждая красотка сравнится. В его движения не было неясных женских уловок, он был весь на ладони, без неестественных ужимок и иллюзорной правильности. Интересно, он хоть какое-то представление имеет о том, как сейчас выглядит? Открыто и развратно, с одной стороны – беззащитно, с другой – так, что Нико бы отдал что угодно, лишь тот не останавливался и продолжал. Только для него, для Нико. А сколько бы он отдал, чтобы увидеть такое же представление от кое-кого другого… да что там, может бы и чемпионства не пожалел.

Стофф охнул тихо. Его скользивший внутрь и наружу палец поблескивал, его член становился все тяжелее, а тело слегка подрагивало в ответ на ласку… Бельгиец уверенно добавил второй палец, и Халк не выдержал:

\- Ты часто …?

Стофф сладко улыбнулся и кивнул, едва слышно выдохнув:

\- Иногда.

Нико почувствовал, как всё стянуло внизу живота от этого признания. Он накрыл свой пах поверх полотенца, слегка сжал, чувствуя начинающее собираться напряжение.

\- Не стесняйся, - потребовал Стофф.

Нико ухмыльнулся, развязал полотенце и, приподнявшись на локте и вытащив его из-под себя, откинул его куда-то. Стофф намекающе кивнул.

\- У меня идея получше, - покачал головой Халк, поднимаясь на четвереньки и подбираясь ближе к Стоффу.

В его руках оказался тюбик смазки.

Стофф замер, убирая свою руку и, казалось, даже дыхание задержал, наблюдая, как Нико выдавил немного смазки на пальцы и растер её между ними. Не то, чтобы он часто ею пользовался. Стофф, между тем мягко провел ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра вверх, не давая ему и на секунду задуматься. Впрочем, он остановился, так и не накрыв рукой член немца, то ли заигрывая, то ли оставляя ему хоть немного концентрации. Халк повторил его движение, но останавливаться не стал, и осторожно провел пальцами по промежности Стоффа, нащупав мышцы ануса, мягкие, уже не желающие сопротивляться его пальцам... Тот развел ноги ещё немного, едва ли не поддав бедрам ему навстречу.

\- Давай, Нико, - повторил он. – Разомни меня, - он вдруг продвинул свою ладонь выше по его бедру, к самому основанию, и слегка надавил большим пальцем на мышцу изнутри, вызвав приятную дрожь.

Нико ахнул и ухмыльнулся:

\- Ну ты тоже себе ни в чем не отказывай.

И он решительно надавил…


End file.
